survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
EdgeLeading
|place2 = 3/20|alliances2 = |challenges2 = 7|votesagainst2 = 4|days2 = 38|season = 3|image = 190px|tribes = |place = 7/16|alliances = |challenges = 5|votesagainst = 9|days = 29|seasonscompeted = 3|dayslasted = 94|tribalwins = 11|individualwins = 4|totalchallengewins = 15|totalvotes = 19|season3 = 10|image3 = 190px|tribes3 = |place3 = 11/20|alliances3 = TBA|challenges3 = 3|votesagainst3 = 6|days3 = 27}} EdgeLeading, or Edge, is a contestant from SRorgs: Iceland and SRorgs: All Stars. In Iceland, Edge is remembered for his rivalry with Chaz as well as his iconic plea to the other tribe to throw the challenge after he felt that he was on the bottom of his swapped tribe. In All Stars, Edge played a much more startegic game and developed a alliance with Macro and Gabe which inevitably brought him to final 3. Edge was voted out by Beamen after he won the final immunity challenge. Iceland Edge was put on Upphaf tribe (Nico, Edge, Ashton, Fred Jr, Windo, Hey, Paul) and immediatly made a connection with John, Nico and Ashton and formed an alliance which later was named the idol hunters. The idol hunters lead by Nico made a plan to get everyone on the Upphaf tribe to trust them by making side alliances with all of them. When Upphaf losst the first immunity challenge Edge and the idol hunters voted off Paul in a 8-0 vote. Edge and John created a much tighter allaince within the idol hunters. Upphaf won the second challenge but were sent to tribal after a double tribal twist which sent both tribes to tribal council. Nico was very worried that Windo had an idol and made a plan to blindside him at tribal. Edge, being close to Windo and being fed up with Nico's overplaying suggested to Windo that he should play his idol needed. At tribal council Nico was voted off after Windo played his idol. On day 10 there was a tribe swap. Edge swapped onto Upphaf 2.0 which consisted of (Edge, Fred Jr, John, Chaz, Platypus and Eli). After Upphaf lost there first immunity challenge, it seemed to Edge that the tribe had agreed to vote of Platpus since he did not submit in the challenge. At tribal council Edge was blindsided since the vote tied 3 Platypus and 3 Edge. The vote had gone by tribal lines. Edge told his tribe to keep him and to help win challenges but Eli and Chaz wanted to keep numbers for Byrja. On the revote it was 2-2 resulting in SRorgs first ever rock draw. At the rock draw Edge's new found ally Fred Jr drew the purple rock and was eliminated from the game. With Fred Jr gone, Edge was furious with the Byrja's on his tribe, and listened to what Fred Jr told him to do on his way out of destroying all of Byrja. Edge publically got in arguments with both Eli and Chaz who had told him that he was gone if they were to go back to tribal council. Edge knowing he had nothing to lose and that a merge was coming made a statement at the next immunity challenge telling his ex-Upphaf members who were now on Bryja to throw the challenge and let him be safe. He told the Upphafs to have James flip over, vote off Roodman and regroup with him and John at the merge knowing they would now have a 6-4 majority over Bryja. Edge's iconic plea ended up working when ex-Idol Hunter Ashton threw the challenge sending Byrja to tribal council. After Griz was voted off at Bryja tribal council, the tribes merged into Eldfell. Edge positioned himself into the majority alliance of James, Ashton, Hey, Windo and John. At the first tribal council of Eldfell, Edge wanted to vote off Roodman seeing him as the smartest Bryja in the game. At tribal council Edges plan worked and Roodman was voted out. At final 9 Edge had realized how much of a threat he had made himself. Being uncomfortable with the position he was in, Edge tried to work with Chaz who completely rejected him and told him that he would be gone if he was not immune at the next tribal council. Edge won immunity at final 9 and his alliance voted off another Bryja, Platypus. After hearing a rumor that James had an idol, Edge and the Idol Hunters (Ashton and John), made a plan to blindside him, by splitting the votes. The Idol Hunter's plan had worked and James was voted off on the revote. At final 7, Edge was told that Windo and Hey had made a plan to get rid of him. Edge who was furious at Chaz about constantly lying to him made a plan to blindside Chaz. Knowing Windo had found a immunity idol, Edge wanted to convince Windo he was going home, but really vote off Chaz making Windo use his idol. Edge thought his plan was perfect, but at tribal council, Edge was voted off 4 to 3 over Chaz after Eli had flipped over to Chaz, Windo and Hey. Edge did however get Windo to play his idol to negate no votes at final 7. At final tribal council Edge cast his vote for Windo to be soul survivor of Survivor: Iceland. All-Stars SRorgs All Stars consisted of 20 of the best players from past seasons. At the start of the game each player had to vote one person from there season onto a tribe based on categories, strategic, well known, least known, least deserving, and comp beast. Edge was put of Saikhan (the well-known tribe) which consisted of Cody from Reddit, Macro winner of Benin, and Gabe from Tuvalu. Edge created a good relationship with Cody a player who he wanted to work with. Cody had told Edge that Macro would be going if they were to go tribal council. Edge, Cody, and Gabe made a mutual agreement to vote of Macro if they were to go to tribal. When Macro arrived to camp he gave a long copy and pasted speech to each member of the tribe, saying that he will stay loyal to they until the end. Gabe, Cody and Edge saw through Macros bullshit, but Saikhan ended up narrowly winning both of the first two immunity challenges keeping Macro safe. Edge was happy to see his nemesis Chaz voted off at the first tribal council :). On day 7 the 5 tribes swapped into 3, Altai, Tsargaan and Khangai. Edge swapped onto Tsargaan with John, Cool, Patata, Brad and Gabe. Edge made a majority alliance with former ally John, Cool and Gabe. Tsargaan won immunity at final 17, but lost at final 16. At final 16 Edge won individual immunity keeping him safe for the final 16 vote. Edge and his alliance made a plan to vote off Potato seeing her as a sneaky player. After hearing from Gabe that John had been playing both sides and working with Patata and Brad the tribe agreed to vote off Edge's former idol hunter, John 5-1. After Tsargaan won immunity yet again at final 15, the tribes swapped again into 2 tribes of 7 at final 14. Edge ended up on to Altai 3.0 with Potato, Cody, Ashton, Beamen, Eli and Gabe. Edge was able to regroup with former ally Cody at this tribe and they planned to work together. Altai 3.0 won immunity at final 15. Altai lost immunity at final 13 sending Edge to his second tribal. Edge quickly formed an alliance with Potato and Gabe who were on Tsargaan with him and the planned to vote off Ashton who had been gunning for Edge. Edge, knowing he was in alot of trouble stayed calm and went to Cody who he felt would be most likely to flip out of Eli, Beamen and Cody. At tribal council the former Altai 2.0s were shocked when Cody flipped sending Ashton home 4 Ashton - 3 Edge. At final 12 the tribes had to select one leader to be transferred to the other tribe. The leader was able to select one person to come to the new tribe with them. On Altai Cody was selected and brought over Edge. On Khangai, Cool was elected leader and selected Macro to come with him to Altai. This ended up putting Edge on a tribe with Cody, Sab, Fred, Banak and Brad. Edge and Cody were clearly on the bottom however were able to survive after winning the final 12 immunity challenge. After Potato was voted off at 12th both tribes were shocked to find out there would be a double tribal. At Altai, Edge made his case to stay. In the end the Altai's noticed how much of a bigger threat Cody was sending him out 5-1. On day 28 the tribes were shocked to find out they had merged! The tribe agreed on the name Domog which consisted of Edge, Macro, Gabe, Beamen, Fred, Sab, Banak, Eli and Brad. At the time of the merge Edge found himself on both sides of the tribe sitting in the middle of two alliances. The first alliance consisted of Brad, Sab, Banak and Fred and the other of Gabe, Macro, Beamen and Gabe. Edge planned to flip to his old pals Gabe and Macro but after Fred was removed from the game for an alt scandal, Edge found himself in powerful spot at final 8. At final 8 Edge was worried about the possibility of the Reddit final 2 running the game so him and the other tribe mates made a plan to split the vote at 8, putting 3 votes on Sab and 3 votes on Banak. At tribal council, Sab played his idol and due to the split Banak was voted out 3(HII)-3-2. At final 7 Edge planned to take out Eli due to his pre merge dominance but after being convinced he decided to vote off Brad with the majority 6-1. Edge was one of the weaker players left in AS as he had not made too many moves and because of this Edge made a deal with Macro to go to final 2 since they both knew they could not beat anyone else. During touchy subject Edge and Macro were both called goats and this brought there relationship much closer together. Edge decided to drag in Gabe since Macro, Gabe and Edge had been on Saikhan with each other on day 1. The group planned to go to final 3 with each other. The Saikhan boys saw Beamen and Eli as a strong pair and planned to keep Sab around to make a big move and get of Eli who had the reset idol. At tribal council the plan worked, booting Eli 4-2. At final 5 Edge thought it was his game to win, as he was close with all of the remaining tribe mates. The Domog tribe knew that Sab was the biggest threat in the game due to his underdog story and when he lost immunity at final 5, Edge planned to vote him out knowing it was the smartest thing he could do. After a series of events, Gabe was voted out at tribal council 3-2, after Beamen kept Gabe knowing he was going to self vote. Edge was able to win immunity at final 4, giving him a spot in the final 3, and without much thought Edge planned to vote out Sab. At tribal council Sab was voted out 3-1. On day 38, the Domog tribe consisting of Beamen, Macro and Edge gathered for there final immunity challenge. At the time Edge knew that if he or Macro won immunity he would win the game due to his close allys on the jury. Beamen won the final immunity challenge and sent Edge home as he was a much bigger threat than Macro, making him the final member of the jury. (edgewasrobbedtbh) At final tribal council Edge casted his vote for Beamen as he had played a great underdog game in Edge's eyes. Heroes vs. Villains ROBBED Fun Facts - Edge has had the most buffs in SRorgs history of 9. (Upphaf, Eldfell, Saikhan, Tsargaan, Altai, Khangai, Domog, Iroas, and Ipsarion) - Edge has 94 days played in SRorgs, making him 4th on the all time days chart. - Edge has been on the most tribes in a single season of 5. (Saikhan, Tsargaan, Altai, Khangai and Domog) - Edge is among a group of 3 other players who have been immune due to having people go to rocks for them. (Platypus, Alex, Boar) - Edge has played with Ashton on each one the seasons he has been on. - Edge was fan favorite of Season 3:Iceland. Edge's Voting History Iceland Voting History ^1 In I Made A Mistake, Windo played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Edge's vote against him. All-Stars Voting History Heroes vs. Villains Voting History Category:SRorgs: Iceland Contestants Category:SRorgs: All Stars Contestants Category:SRorgs: Greece Contestants Category:7th Place Category:3rd Place Category:11th Place